A Great Escape To Paris? Not Really!
by rocker95
Summary: Daisy, Miller, DJ and Rosey take a trip to Paris. Featuring the Back At The Barnyard short: Cow In The Road. I thank thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller.
1. Chapter 1

A Great Escape To Paris: Prequel 1 out of 2 of Sk3lleton's The Arrival

Chapter 1

DJ lie and dreamt about the very recent adventure. The things that happened in San Francisco were very life threatening. It was worse than what Red did in 1996 as well as the three times Ghostface had been after the entire group. He asked himself a question: Is it really that hellish all the time in Fr'isco? But the morning light's sun distracted him from the answer. He drifted to another subject: What day was it? Oh shit! It was Thursday! Three days ago, he, Rosey, Miller and Daisy were supposed to go to Paris! Oh well. You can always reschedule it.

DJ woke up with Rosey staring at him.

"Shit!" said DJ. "You scared me. I normally watch you wake up."

"Well, surprise, surprise, darling!" said Rosey.

"Why is today different?" asked DJ.

"I wanted to go to Dandelion Meadows and lie in the sun with you." said Rosey. "We could stare at each other all day long!"

"Why would you wanna do that when we could go to Paris?" asked DJ.

"What!" Rosey said excitedly. "Do you mean it!"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked DJ.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Rosey and began hugging DJ. "I love you DJ! I love you a lot! I love you a thousand times! I lo-"

Right then, DJ kissed her.

"I love you too." said DJ. "That's why I'm doing this."

Dusk.

DJ packed the rest of the bags into the GMC Yukon XL.

"So you guys are leaving now?" asked Otis.

"Well, a Paris vacation." said DJ.

"Can we come?" asked Abby.

"No." said DJ. "Only me, Rosey, Daisy and Miller."

"Why?" asked Abby.

"Okay, I'm not doing this." said DJ. "I get in fights all the time and I don't need you to start."

"So, we can do what we want?" asked Otis.

"So long as it's not bad." said DJ. "But if you decide to do something like that, give a little thought about Ben being back."

DJ went back into the barn.

"Jeez, he's got a pissy attitude." said Bud and Otis went inside.

"Why are you still here, baby girl?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah!" said Bud.

"Why?" said Cassie, the new jersey cow.

"Because, EDDY!" said Abby. "You will never be HALF the man he is! You'll never go through enough things to understand!"

Barn.

"Everyone ready?" asked DJ.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Rosey.

"Me too!" said Daisy.

"You guys go ahead." said Miller. "I'll be out in a second."

DJ, Rosey and Daisy went out and got in the GMC Yukon XL. Miller then polished his sniper rifle, put it back in it's case and carried it out to the vehicle.

When It Rains by Paramore plays on the airplane's radio.

Miller and DJ sat behind Rosey and Daisy.

DJ and Miller were listening to their MP3 players when DJ's died.

"What the hell!" said DJ and hit his, trying to make it work. "Shit!"

He tapped Miller's shoulder.

"Yeah?" asked Miller.

"You wanna watch Halloween 4?" asked DJ.

"DJ, I'm tired." said Miller.

"Oh." said DJ and looked out the window.

"But, I'll watch it with you until I go to sleep." said Miller.

Daisy and Rosey's seat.

"I'm fucking bored." said Rosey.

"So am I." said Daisy. "I wonder if there's any good magazines here." she said and took a magazine from the seat pocket in front of her.

"Rolling Stones." said Daisy. "I fucking hate those!"

"Speaking of fucking, someone left their playcow magazine here." said Rosey.

"I can't do it, Rosey." said Daisy. "I'm going to sleep!"

Rosey rolled her eyes. "Goodnight then." 


	2. Paris Arrival

Chapter 2: Paris Arrival

Paris arrival.

The crew was walking by a beauty store when Rosey noticed a couple dresses.

"DJ, I love those dresses." said Rosey. "Can I get them?"

"Rosey, not right now." said DJ. "We need to get a hotel room before we can start buying big things."

"Okay." said Rosey with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rosey." said DJ. "But I can get you something small right now."

"No thanks." said Rosey.

"Rosey, please don't do this." said DJ. "We'll get a hotel room and we'll come straight back down here, okay?"

"Alright." said Rosey.

A black taxi drove up next the crew.

"You lost?" asked the taxi driver.

"No, we thought we'd see the sights." said DJ.

"Okay." said the taxi driver. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait." said DJ.

"Yeah?" asked the taxi driver.

"Is there any hotels that have a good view of the Eiffel Tower?" asked DJ.

"There's appartments." said the taxi driver. "I can take you there."

"Sounds good to me." said DJ.

"Hop in." said the taxi driver.

Barnyard.

Abby was sitting at a table remembering things about her and DJ while (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Gus played on the radio.

First, was his arrival.

"I'm in love with you Abby." said DJ. "I probably ought to leave because of the curse I've brought on."

"I love you too." said Abby. "It's okay. We forgive you for the curse. We know it's not your fault."

Next, was the proposal day.

"Will you marry me?" asked DJ.

"Yes!" Abby said, excited.

Then, was the divorce day.

"Abby, I can't do this anymore!" said DJ. "I'm hurting Daisy!"

"You are the only one who cares for her!" said Abby.

"My whole family cares for her!" said DJ.

Finally, there was when they were going to Paris.

"Can we come?" asked Abby.

"No." said DJ.

It was clear DJ no longer cared for her.

Otis interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Abby, wanna pull pranks on innocent people?" asked Otis.

"You do remember what DJ said, right?" asked Abby.

"He won't know about it!" said Otis.

"I doubt he won't." said Abby. "Besides, I was talking about when he said Ben was here."

"What?" asked Otis. "You gonna tell him?"

"I might." said Abby. "It depends on what it is."

"Fine." said Otis. "Chicken out."

"Hey!" said Peck.

"Sorry, Peck." said Otis.

"I'm not... doing that." said Abby. "I'm having a moment right now. I will body slam you if you don't leave me alone."

"Yeah, then a big divorce would be staring in your face." said Otis.

"If you do that, that's your death wish." said Abby.

"Whatever." said Otis. "I'll leave you alone."

Otis, Pip, Peck, Pig and Freddy went into the house to plan out what to do.

"So, what's on the list today, Otis?" asked Pip.

"Creating havoc on a country road." said Otis and smiled.

"Yeah..." said Pip and also smiled.

Paris.

DJ, Rosey, Miller and Daisy walk through the doors of the appartment building carrying their baggage.

"This actually isn't bad for an appartment." said DJ.

"Are you kidding?" asked Rosey. "I love it!" she said and spun around.

"Has she had cherries lately?" asked Miller.

"Nope." said DJ. "From what I hear, she's un-naturally happy the first day of a place she's been wanting to go. Her guardians took her to Tokyo once and she was like this. Anyways, that's what I heard."

"I haven't had cherries, I'm a cherry bomb!" said Rosey and went upstairs.

"DJ!" said Rosey. "I found a stage!"

"I'll be up, dear!" said DJ.

"I suppose we'll go too." said Miller.

All three went upstairs.

"Look Daisy!" Rosey said, showing Daisy the stage. "Let's sing Cherry Bomb for our wonderful husbands!"

So, they sang Cherry Bomb by Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning.


	3. Disturbing Road Havoc

**This chapter features the Back At The Barnyard Short: Cow In The Road. It is renamed Barnyard - Cow Around on Youtube. Enjoy!**

**-rocker54 The Legend**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Disturbing Road Havoc<p>

Coldsprings-Wilderville. Dirt road.

A green 1959 Chevrolet Impala 2-door station wagon was on the road for a family vacation.

"This is Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana." said the mom, documenting. "It's actually a combination of the old and new city names. This is cow country, one of the crappiest places in the world. We are listening to Long Way Down-"

"Long Way Down (REMIX)!" said the boy in the backseat.

"Okay, Long Way Down (Remix) by The Goo Goo Dolls." said the mom.

The dad picked up a map.

On a hill, Otis and the crew smiled at each other while they watched the station wagon.

The boy began playing a PSP and the father put down the map and then slammed on the brakes until Otis was a few feet away from the bumper.

"Moo!" Otis mooed and chewed his cud.

One side of the father's glasses hang from one ear.

"Come on!" said the father, honking the horn.

"What are we gonna do, Artie?" asked the mother.

"I'll handle this." said the father, getting out of the car and walking over to Otis. "Shoo!" he said, making shooing motions.

"Slap his behind!" shouted the mom.

"What!" shouted Artie, trying to push Otis out of the way.

"Slap his behind!" the mom repeated.

"Will you PLEASE let me deal with the animals in the forest!" shouted Artie.

Pip looked at Otis from behind a fence post and Otis gave a signal.

"Huh?" said Artie, looking at Pip.

Pip squeaked and crawled up Artie's pant leg and bit him.

"Aaahhh!" Artie screamed and began dancing crazy.

"Daddy funny!" said the little girl and laughed.

Freddy put his face on the window.

"Aaahhh!" screamed the mom.

"Nice birdy!" said the little girl to Peck.

The mom turned around and screamed when Peck jumped.

Artie was still doing that crazy dance as he tried to get Freddy off his back while the others were screaming at sight of most of the others.

Pig grabbed onto the pasenger window, stuck his head in and squealed.

"Aaahhh!" the mom once again screamed.

Pip crawled up Artie's chest and licked him on the neck.

"Aaahhh!" Artie screamed, and got in the car, with Pip jumping of his shoulder and onto Otis's head.

The station wagon sped off.

The crew jumped back on two feet and laughed.

"We've gotta get a new hobby!" said Otis.

"I'm glad I can finally hear you say that!" said Abby in an angry voice.

"Uh oh!" said Otis. The crew stopped laughing and turned around.

"I can't believe you, Otis!" said Abby. "When do you come off scaring an innocent family!"

"Abby, we were playing." said Otis and went up to Abby to hug her.

"Get off me!" shouted Abby. "Don't even talk to me right now! That was very wrong and I don't want you to do that again!"

Paris.

Restauraunt.

Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie & The Blowfish played on the radio.

"This is the best vacation I've ever had." said Rosey.

"It's also the best honeymoon I'VE ever had." said DJ and took a drink of champagne.

Rosey kissed DJ.

"I want you to have sex with me on the Eiffel Tower." said Rosey.

Daisy coughed.

"Oh jeez!" said Miller. "Don't do it near the balcony or people will die. You'll see bloody shapes engraved in the ground."

"We'd have to rent it out first." said DJ.

"Okay, I'm eating!" said Daisy.

"I apologize." said DJ.

"Let's like get off the subject." said Miller.

"I agree." said Daisy.


	4. French Breakfast

Chapter 4

Night.

Eiffel Tower.

On the top floor, underneath all their clothes, Rosey lie beside DJ with her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. DJ rubbed Rosey's shoulder, while staring at the sky.

"The sky's very pretty." said DJ. "It's like you. But I wouldn't share my Rosey with everyone."

"I remember the sky being like this the day after little Miller was born." said Rosey.

"It reminds me of a fateful night." said DJ. "I was down in a town called Attathi in Georgia. It was on the opposite side of Scarlett Temple. Attathi's theme park was the best them park I'd been at. I had a little sister who'd survived the flood together. We'd been going steady, but that was before I'd gotten the chance to be taught any better. We'd been there from morning to night. What seemed strange was that the night was hotter than the morning and day. The amusement park had something called Catch-N-Air. We liked getting cars that were across from each other so that we could make funny faces at each other. Well, we were on the ride and I noticed that the Ferris Wheel caught on fire. When it did, it was the entire thing. It wasn't just a small fire getting bigger. I thought 'What the hell?' Then, it just started melting. I was beginning to think it wasn't lava, but I was wrong. As I had began to think that, lava came out from the bottom of the Ferris Wheel's trailer. All the operators began stopping the rides so everyone could get off. Well, Catch-N-Air was across from the Ferris Wheel. Our operator was stopping the ride so that we could get off. Everyone had to jump from the rails because the lava was too close to the ride entrance. I jumped off the ride. Most people were running, but I just stood there and waited for her to jump off. As the operator pulled the ride's lever, the entire ride was taken by the lava and she was killed. I ran, got on a hill and looked at the sky. So many thoughts ran through my mind. Why was the sky clear and starry? How could such a disaster show no sign or even have impossible ways to happen? Why me? When the lava was cool enough to be harmless, I left and went to find out how this happened. A close friend told me that scientists said what caused it was a volcanic vent in the Earth's surface."

"Oh my..." said Rosey. "I'm so very sorry, honey."

"It's alright." said DJ. "After all, it's not your fault. Well, let's get to sleep."

"Okay." said Rosey. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rosey." said DJ.

Morning.

"GOOOD MORNING, SEXBIRDS!" a loud shout said, waking up DJ and Rosey.

DJ and Rosey got dressed and DJ busted a speaker on the railing with his right foot. He then grabbed it and went down to the ground with a pissed look on his face.

He slammed it on the ground.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" shouted DJ.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Miller, angrily.

"Why don't we settle this with a French breakfast?" asked Daisy. "There's a great place not far from the Eiffel Tower. You can even sit outside too."

The barnyard.

Otis jumps out of bed.

"Morning, barnyard!" said Otis. "Time to have some fun!"

"No, it's not!" said Ben and walked out from behind a corner. "You're not going outside for a week."

"DAD!" said Otis.

"You scared innocent people yesterday." said Ben.

"DAD!" repeated Otis.

"You heard me." said Ben.

Paris.

On a radio of the restauraunt wall, Sure Thing by Miguel plays as they eat.

"I know I've mentioned it before, but I'm very glad we're on this trip." said Rosey.

"I know, sweetheart." said DJ and kissed her.

River near Eiffel Tower.

The water boiled. Under it was a fire burning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A female holestein cow with long, black hair and sunglasses stopped at DJ and Rosey's table.

"DJ?" she said in a British accent, with relief that he was alive. "It's me, Darcy. Your sister."

"Darcy..." DJ said, beginning to cry. He got up and hugged her then spoke.

"Siss, I'm so glad you're alive." cried DJ.

"I feel the same about you." said Darcy. "Why don't you guys come to my place later?"

"We will." said DJ.

Then.

"After everyone that could leave left, they flew choppers in to try to save ones that had almost no hope." said Darcy. "As a result, I was left blind from the heat. I knew you were here, DJ, because I have a special sense of where you are without sight."

"I'm sorry." said DJ.

"Don't feel bad." said Darcy. "It's not your fault."

The building shook extremely hard.

"Speaking of faults, is there any around here!" DJ shouted.

"I'm not sure!" shouted Darcy.

The building stopped shaking, but there was a loud sound.

"Oh no." said DJ. "There's a volcano here! Everyone on the roof!"

DJ, Rosey, Miller, Daisy and Darcy went up to the roof where a helicopter was and it went quiet.

"No." said DJ. "Everyone in now! It will errupt soon!"

They all got in the helicopter. DJ and Miller started it.

"I don't even see anything!" said Rosey.

"There must be a vent!" said DJ. They started flying toward the direction of the border.

Lava shot up from the river near the Eiffel Tower.

"You're such a gift." said Rosey.

DJ smiled and said "You don't have to study Science to know what's going on. Quite a few disaster movies will do."

"I'm glad you like disaster movies." said Daisy. "I would NOT like to be on the ground right now!"

Rosey looked back at the flaming Eiffel Tower which melted.

"This is what you get when you mix Amazonia and here." said DJ. "Or just when Volcano is adapted from a movie to real life."

"Well... A great escape to Paris?" asked Rosey. "Not really!"

"Good thing we got in a helicopter before the lava started or ashes, ashes and we all would've fell down." said DJ. "Sweetheart, you can say what you just said again."

"Nope." said Rosey. "But I've got something to tell the readers." she said and turned around.

"Our adventures will continue in yet another prequel to a newcomer friend's adventure called The Arrival where Sk3lleton brings Miller's friend, Drake to the farm as an assassin. Stay tuned."

THE END...Until Sk3lleton's The Arrival prequel II. 


End file.
